


Close your eyes, pray for silence

by plunderheavenblind



Category: Her Summon (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Cringe Sex, Crossover Pairings, Curses, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, UwU curse, uwu porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plunderheavenblind/pseuds/plunderheavenblind
Summary: Chuunibyou twink finds himself under a strange sex curse... wait, is it technically a sex curse if you don’t have to fuck?
Relationships: Jinkyung/Assassin (Her Summon), Jinkyung/Secretive Plotter (Omniscient Reader)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: cringe lemon weekend





	Close your eyes, pray for silence

“Fuck, just stay back, don’t, don’t say a single word—”

Jinkyung looked up at Assassin, despewation making him whimpew hawder. When Assassin wefused to tuwn to him, Jinkyung gave up on him and tuwned his eyes to Secretive Plotter. His gaze looked moar ded than usual, but Jinkyung stubbownwy kept looking at him.

“You two, don’t abandyon me pwease, I need your diccu to get wid of this fucking cuwse.” Jinkyung whined, weady to sob and give up on life. He didn’t knyow how dis happened to him, but somehow he stawted to speak like dis and nyow he couwdn’t shtop. “I can’t stay wike dis for a whole week, pwease helpu me!”

“…I can’t even look at you right now.” And it was twue, Assassin wasn’t even giving him his twademawk gware, and Secretive Plotter still looked like he was unmanifesting.

“Fuck, I don’t want to find anyothew pewson to fuck me, it’sh too humiwiating, just huwwy up and get your shtick into me and we can get dis over with.” Jinkyung huffed out, teawing the veil off of Secretive Plotter’s body and jumping him, kishing him with all the fowce he could mustew.

Thankfuwwy, it seemed to snap him out of his stupow, and Secretive Plotter was biting at his wips, fuwious bites making him yelp. He was being lifted up, hewd up secuwely in stwong awms and pwessed against the wall. Jinkyung stwuggled to push him back, taking a deep bweath and twying to speak.

“Hey, you’re being tew aggwessive—“

“Shut him up.”

“Right.”

Jinkyung’s lips were devouwed again, dis time Assassin gnawing at him like a dog. Somehow he was deposited into Assassin’s awms and fowced to be pinned between them both.

“You just need us to fuck you?” Secretive Plotter spoke like he was in pain, a gwimace on his pewfect face. “How you always get into these situations, I will never understand.”

A suwpwised cwy escaped him as they mangandwed him onto a neawby desk and onto his stomach, gwabbing his waist to lift his ass higher. Seeing Secretive Plotter standing in fwont of him, Jinkyung gave him a look and powted.

“Nyo need to be sho ruff.“

His pants were ripped off in an instant, lube being pouwed stwaight into his hole and he could hear the _shlick shlick_ sound of skin on skin. Letting out a moan, he fwoze up when he felt the hawd diccu pwesh againsht his butthole.

Assassin showed nyo mewcy, shoving in as hawd as he couwd and making Jinkyung scweam.

“Ch-chotto matte—ah~”

He thowght he heawd a pained sound fwom behind him, but all he could think about was the hawt length pentwating him and stwetching his ass even wider. Whimpews filled the room, teaws stweaming down Jinkyung’s face as Assassin pounded hawdew into him. He couwd bawewy speak, sho fucked out he was, and he stwuggwed to get his pweas out.

"O-oi, wait, I’m nyot— ngh (*´□`) Secwetive Pwotter, helpu me!”

The moment he openyed his mouth to speak, Assassin wrapped his hands awound his waist and wifted his ass up highew, fucking even deepew inside. Falling forwawd, his awms finawwy giving up aftew fuck-knyows-how-many-rounds, dwool dwipped fwom his lips as his eyes rolled back. Secretive Plotter was saying something but Jinkyung could onwy focus on Assassin fucking him. Moar moans escaped him, and he gave up on twying to get Assassin to shtop.

"Your diccu, itsh tew big, ahh ;;w;; your cummies is filling me up!”

"Shut up—“

Jinkyung fewt him gwow even biggew despite his words, his giant meat shtick stwetching his ass open until he was sure he wouwd be left gaping aftew this. He whimpewed, hands weaching down to rub his stomach and feel the buwge powtwuding out. His words sluwwed, eyes dayzed as he panted out.

“N-nyooo, pwease, you’re gowing to bweak me, I can’t dew dis anymoar,” he cwied hawdew, evewy thwust thweatening to piewce thwu him.

He thwust the sawsage even hawdew into him, making his eyes woll back. He felt something pwess against his lips, and he opened his mouth and fewt Secretive Plotter’s dick push further into him, fowcing his mouth open. He moaned awound the thicc member, feeling it gwow even more as he succed on it.

“You couldn’t do that earlier?!”

Jinkyung couldn’t hear his weply, tew busy shooting his cummies, his mind bwanking out from the fowce of his owogasm. A lawge hand gwipped his hair in a gentwe hold, anothew hand sliding under him to pinch his nippwes.

Jewked back and fowth between the two until he fewt Assassin spill into him, Jinkyung shook and pulled his mouth off of Secretive Plotter’s diccu and stared up at Assassin with teawy eyes.

"Youw milku…thewe's tew much inside, it huwts."

With those words, Assassin pulled out, the cweamy liquid dwipping down his thigh and making him moan. Satisfied, Jinkyung went back to succing off Secretive Plotter and enjoying the tug of his hair, listening to Assassin gwumble to himself.

“Fuck… alwight—“

“…”

Awmost spitting Secretive Plotter’s diccu out, Jinkyung looked up at Assassin in despaiw. “…Oh shit, nyot you tew—“

His diccu going entiwely soft, Secretive Plotter let go of Jinkyung’s hair—awmost making him hit the desk—and immediatewy got dwessed, throwing his veil on and wunning past a dayzed Assassin.

Seeing how Assassin fell siwent, Secretive Plotter spared him a pitiful gwance and said swiftwy, “My condolences, I trust you will last through the week without assistance.”

He cawght a glimpse of Assassin nodding and left the woom without anyother word.

“Wait, I still haven’t—nanyi are you dewing, h-hey! Ahhhhh don’t kiww me wahhhhhhh!!!”

…At weast he left befowe it got to him tew.

“Good luck,” Secretive Plotter muwmuwed beneath his bweath, dissapeawing from the wealm befowe he was also uwufied.

**Author's Note:**

> For y'all reading this, please take this as the joke it is... the smut I write is normally better jnsgrugorosnfj I PROMISE TO WRITE WHOLESOME FOR JINKYUNG ONE DAY OK, I'll even make it gen for people who don't ship him with anyone~


End file.
